The Spanish Angel
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: Overworked and moody; was that had he had become? Had life actually become as boring as it appeared, or was he letting something hold him back? Perhaps Kai needs to push aside his pride & embrace life again. Perhaps he needs an Angel to show him the way.


**A/N:** Okay so, this is the first time I've tried a story like this. I've had this one in progress for a loooong time and only just finished. Sorry if the ending is a little rushed -_- lol... anyways, hope you like! please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Boring.

Just like every other time he'd visited the place.

Crimson eyes starred out over the crowded Spanish club as Kai Hiwatari casually sipped his drink. Business now over, it was time to unwind a little before heading back; just a little drink as usual before returning home. Then again, it was his last night there, perhaps he would have a second this time - just this once.

Draining his glass, Kai replaced it on the table and casually lifted his hand to flag down the waitress. As she approached him, another man took her arm on her way past. A little annoyed with the stranger for interrupting, Kai couldn't help but turn an ear on the conversation just a few feet away.

"Excuse me, but when is she coming? Is it soon? She is coming tonight, isn't she?"

The waitress smiled and nodded.

"Si! Of course! She'll be here soon, same time as always."

Apparently satisfied, the man released the woman's arm and allowed her to continue on to Kai."

"I'm sorry about that Señor Hiwatari." She said in her thick accent. "What can I get you? Another usual?"

"It's fine." Kai replied absently. "Yes. The usual."

The waitress nodded and turned to walk away. Quick as a lick, she was back and Kai watched as she placed his drink down before him. He tried to keep his thoughts to himself but his curiously was too great and he quickly found himself voicing said thoughts.

"Who's 'she'?"

The waitress looked a little surprised.

"You don't know?" She asked, a little taken aback. "She comes here every Wednesday and Saturday night."

Kai glanced at his watch before looking back at the woman.

"I'm usually gone before now." He replied boredly. "Who is she?"

The waitress starred at him for a moment before finally smiling an almost teasing smile.

"I'm surprised, Señor. Hiwatari." She said playfully. "I would have thought she'd be exactly the kind of thing that interested you."

The waitress smiled again and leaned down to rest her elbows on the table and place her chin in her hands.

"They call her The Spanish Angel." She said almost dreamily. "She's wonderful. She's the most beautiful woman you'll ever lay eyes on. And she's magical. You could loose yourself just watching her... Like lillies floating on the river.. she makes your troubles just float away.. So artistic..."

Kai lifted an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" He stated bluntly.

The waitress nodded and smiled once again, opening her mouth to say more when suddenly a rather loud burst of sound interrupted her. Both people turned forward and the waitress suddenly smiled brightly, looking greatly excited, when a flurry of confetti and sparkles fell from the ceiling. When it had settled, Kai watched as a gigantic, red flower was slowly lowered from the ceiling. The flower, a carnation, slowly opened and as it did, the club grew deathly silent.

Already Kai was hooked as he watched the gigantic pedals unfold as if in slow motion. Finally, when they were spread out around the flower, one could see what was unmistakeably a colorful woman curled up around the center. Slowly, as if in slow motion, she lifted her head to reveal an absolutely gorgeous, toffee-colored face. Deep chocolate brown eyes that seemed to have the ability to see through your soul starred out over the crowd as they peered out from under heavily-lidded eyes. Thick, raven locks easily fell to her mid-back as she uncoiled herself from the flower and began to stand, all held back from the sculpted face by a shimmering, golden band. As the pretty being wiggled and swayed herself into an upright position, an array of mandarin orange and brilliant reds became visible around her. Her perfect, dainty feet were bare, adorned with shimmering golden chains that matched the ones around her neck, forehead and the bangles around her wrist.

When finally The Spanish Angel was upright, she smiled a glowing smile and spread her hands out at her sides, causing the entire club to erupt into deafening applause and whooping calls. The woman lept gracefully off of the stage and the flower disappeared. The rest of the club faded away as the blunette watched the beauty dance. It was like watching sakura blossoms dancing in the wind in early spring, or lilly's on the water - it was sheer beauty and tranquility and as soon as the first note struck he was hooked.

The blunette didn't realize what had happened until she was in front of him, taking his hands and giving them an encouraging tug. At that point, the blunette snapped out of his trance and shook hie head with a frown.

"I don't dance." He said bluntly.

Her lips curled up into a radiant smile that lit the room as she leaned down to press her face to the side of his.

"Everyone dances, Señor." She whispered softly.

Now intrigued by her rose-peddle-soft voice and charming accent Kai found himself rising to his feet. He had no idea how he moved the way he did or why - or even if he really was in fact moving. It was like he had lost all control of his own body. Not even his eyes paid him any mind as he tried in vain to tear his gaze away form the almost unrealistically beautiful face.

When eventually the last note of the music stopped, none of it having seemed like more then a few fleeting moments, The Spanish Angel smiled another angelic smile again and stepped away from Kai, clapping. Not understanding what was going on at first, Kai eventually shook his head as he was once more shaken from his trance and eventually registered the multitude of clapping going on around him.

Kai watched as the same waitress who'd served him earlier approached them with a wreath and handed it to the dancer with a smile. When the Angel turned to him again, he stood in a stunned silence as she leaned forward to place it around his neck. She then leaned in and whispered to him for a second time.

"You see." She said kindly. "I told you everyone danced."

She stepped away from him again but turned to the crowd this time, blowing kisses and waves to them all. To Kai's confusion, they all started to boo and protest. Turning back to the Angel again, he watched in yet another trance as she began to spin in place. As she spun, her skirt rose up around her until eventually it concealed her. In a blinding swirl of color, there was excitement, and when the material finally stopped and dropped to the floor, the Angel was gone.

Kai starred in stunned awe as the crowd once again clapped enthusiastically before closing in around him and jiving to the now reborn club music.

After a few moments of standing and starring, Kai eventually shook his head and turned away from the crowd, making his way off of the dance floor. Finding his table again, he sat himself down and starred off in a daze as he replayed what had just happened in his head. Smelling a sudden subtle scent, the blunette looked down at the wreath around his neck and noted that the flowers smelled just like her. Making a face, he reached up to remove it and held it in his and while he thought.

Contemplating the recent blur of events, Kai frowned and looked over the club again, the scene that usually intrigued him now utterly boring to him after his new experience. Releasing a small sigh, he lifted his hand as he had earlier that night, intending to have just one more drink before leaving. However, just as the same waitress who'd been serving him all night approached him, something in the corner of Kai's eye caught his attention and he turned to see what it was.

"Congratulations, Señor. Hiwatari! Who did you like the show? Spectacular, yes? Isn't she wonderful?"

Kai ignored the waitress as he watched a strange, cloaked figure cross the club. He didn't know what, but something inside told him to follow it.

"Excuse me." Kai said bluntly, standing up to hurry after the figure.

It was hard to keep up with the stranger through the crowded club and unfortunately, after pawning the wreath off on some random guy who went absolutely ballistic, the blunette lost track of the figure when he burst through the front doors. Looking around with a frown, Kai's eyes scanned the area before turning in the direction of home. Just about to head off, his eyes once again caught sight of something, this time just turning a far corner and the blunette turned and bolted after it.

"Hey!" Kai yelled after the stranger. "Hey, wait!"

But the person didn't stop, so Kai poured on more speed and rounded the corner with gusto. Once he turned it, he spotted the figure some ways away and bound after them, snatching their arm to stop them once he finally caught up. When the stranger stopped to look at him, Kai blinked at the face that starred back into his.

"I knew it." He said simply. "It is you."

The familiar face from just a short while ago gave him another radiant smile.

"Ah, our foreign visitor." She said kindly. "Congratulations, you're quite the dancer. May I help you?"

The question caught Kai off-guard.

Could she help him? Why had he chased her?

After thinking for a while, Kai eventually gathered his composure and gave the woman a confident stare.

"What's you name?" He asked simply.

A flicker of amusement seemed to flash across the woman's face before answering him.

"My name is The Spanish Angel."

He frowned, which caused the beautiful person before him to release a gentle laugh.

"And what may I call you?"

Kai got the disturbing feeling that she already knew his name. Shaking this thought aside however, he thought for a moment about the word the children in the streets had been whispering about him the fist time he'd ever visited Spain. His butler had told him what the word was but could he still remember it?

After thinking for a few moments, the blunette finally remembered.

"You can call me Extraño."

The Angel smiled. The word he'd chosen to call himself by meant 'stranger'.

"Very well Señor Extraño." She said with a hint of amusement. "Would you like me to show you something?"

Kai blinked at her for a moment before nodding.

"Sure."

Without another word, The Angel took his hand and lead him away.

* * *

Crimson orbs looked on in awe as they starred at the beautiful paradise around him. It was like an oasis of beauty with stunning fresh, leafy greens, fragrant flowers the likes of which he'd never seen before and a perfect view of the moonlit canopy complete with a stunning waterfall dotted with a mass of fireflies hovering happily over the tranquil water.

"Where... where have you taken me?" The blunette asked in a slight daze.

"It is called Cielo en la Tierra."

Kai starred at the woman for a few moments before looking out over the scenery again.

"Why did you take me here?" He whispered softly.

"You seem like a person who truly appreciates beauty, Señor Extraño."

Kai didn't reply but he watched as The Angel crouched down and held out her hand, amazed to see a blue butterfly simply flutter from a nearby flower onto her open hand as if it was used to seeing her face - and, Kai suspected, this probably wasn't far from fact.

Getting to her feet again, the woman turned to Kai and held the butterfly out to him. Hesitating for a moment, the blunette eventually reached out and to his astonishment, the tiny blue beauty fluttered from her hand to his. A tiny smile tugged at the corners of his lips to feel it's tiny feet padding around his hand. The butterfly allowed him to lift his hand and observe it for a while, even doing as much as turning to face him and flexing it's wings for him a few times before eventually taking flight and fluttering away.

Kai watched the tiny blue wonder for a while before eventually turning back to The Angel, his heart considerably lightened, though he had no idea why.

"Walk with me." She said softly. And he did.

The Angel lead the blunette around the large body of water, Kai's eyes darting all over the place, not wanting to miss a thing.

Eventually, after a good distance but what seemed like a short silence, The Angel spoke again.

"You work too hard, Señor Extraño."

Kai took his eyes off of the waterfall and turned back to his companion. After thinking and starring at her for a moment, he eventually spoke.

"My name is Kai Hiwatari..." He said softly. "And... why do you say that?"

The Angel turned a gentle expression on him.

"It's written all over your face." She replied just as gently. She looked ahead of her as they continued to walk. "Tell me Señor Hiwatari; what brings you to Spain?"

Kai frowned and worked his jaw for a few moments before sighing in defeat.

"It was a business trip." He eventually muttered.

"I see."

Kai looked back at his companion again and he felt a small glimmer of respect for the woman. She hadn't made a snotty comment or remark such as; 'point proven', or 'I told you so', she had simply made her point without making him feel bad about it.

"When was the last time you told someone you loved them?"

Again Kai was caught off-guard and this time it forced him to stop. It took him a very long time and his companion didn't push him but eventually Kai looked away from her and starred out over the water again when he replied.

"Never." He whispered softly.

"And when was the last time you actually loved someone?" The Angel whispered gently.

Kai's frown returned and a small pang of pain tugged at his heartstrings as he pictured the face of the person he currently loved with his entire being.

The blunette didn't respond this time and he didn't look back at his companion but he still felt her eyes on him and she continued nonetheless.

"It's alright to be scared sometimes, Señor Hiwatari." The woman said softly. "But if you let your fear rule you, then how can you say you're really living? You don't appear to me as the kind to be ruled by his emotions."

This time Kai turned back to his companion with a slightly angry expression.

"My emotions don't rule me!" He snapped angrily.

"I see."

Caught off-guard again.

This time Kai was speechless. Yes it was rather stupid of him, wasn't it? If his emotions didn't rule him, then what was that explosion just now?

The Angel turned away from him and looked out over the scenery. Kai felt a little guilty for his outburst but his accursed pride forbid him from apologising. Instead he turned his head as well.

All was silent for some time until eventually The Angel once again broke the silence.

"Do you believe in love, Mr. Hiwatari?"

Kai considered this. What impertinent questions the woman was asking! They'd only just met and the woman was asking him all sorts of questions as if she'd known him his entire life.

Still, he couldn't deny the overwhelming feeling of comfort, security and trust that he felt around this woman and he somehow knew that should he decide to trust her, it wouldn't be a mistake; she wouldn't laugh or judge him. So, in the end, he decided to tell the truth.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Then embrace it."

Kai turned and watched the Angel spread her arms, gesturing to the entire scenery around them as if taking it all into her arms to do exactly as she had instructed him.

"Imagine sharing such beauty and tranquility with the one you love."

Kai did indeed imagine this and his heavy heart lightened considerably as he did. Yes, it certainly would be the things dreams are made of. How he would love to have that one such person there beside him just then. Perfection at it's finest.

Obviously sensing the overwhelming peace she had created inside the blunette, the Angel smiled again and approached him, reaching up to cup his face between her hands before leaning up and pressing a tender kiss to his forehead. This, Kai thought was rather odd but the gesture comforted him nonetheless.

Pulling away from him but still holding his face, the Angel gave him a tender expression.

"Don't be afraid." She whispered, then she gave him the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen, a smile that truly did earn her the title; Angel. "Close your eyes."

Kai starred at her for a few moments before doing as she instructed. When he saw nothing but darkness, her heard her voice again.

"Relax. I want you to see your surroundings as you did just moments ago. See them they way they are and the way you remember as if your eyes were still open... then I want you to bring your love here with you. Picture their face before you as you would if you were indeed starring into their beautiful face."

Kai's breath caught in his throat as the images she was forcing him to conjure up really were before him; as life-like and realistic as if his eyes were indeed still open and he was seeing this overwhelming paradise. His heart felt suddenly lightened, as if all his sorrows, cares, worries and problems just floated away with the fireflies. Nothing else got through to him except the smile on his love's face, the laughter in those bright and brilliant eyes. For a moment he wondered whether he had died and this was what awaited him after death. But after pondering these thoughts, he decided that none of it mattered, he fully intended to enjoy this as long as it lasted.

"It's... truly perfection at it's finest..." Kai heard himself whisper. But the soft-spoken and heart-felt words sounded so alien to his ears; the polar opposite to the normally harsh and deep tones that usually escaped his lips. "I can't remember ever feeling so... peaceful."

Once again the Angel's voice came back to him, merely a ghost of a voice now.

"Good." She whispered airily. "Now make it a reality when your eyes are open..."

The blunette felt a pair of hands on his lips and the feeling soothed away any and all remaining negativity that may have been hiding inside him, fearing banishment. But it was inevitable around this woman and all of it had to go.

"Stop running away." The lips against his ear whispered. "You don't need to visit every continent of the world to escape."

Kai knew what she meant. He didn't know how she knew but she did. She was referring to his constant travel and relocating, either because of his job or because of his fear of settling and everything involved with it. But now, now that she had opened his eyes, or perhaps planted some sort of magical seed inside him, he felt silly for his actions.

"Abrazar la vida, Kai."

Embrace life.

Kai understood those words well. A small smile came to his lips when he heard them and when he felt the Angel release him, he knew without opening his eyes that she was gone. After a few moments however, he did open his eyes and look over his shoulder. Scanning the area, he noted that he was indeed right; she had disappeared.

The smile grew slightly and Kai took a long, deep breath. The feelings she'd stirred inside him didn't leave with the Angel. Whether they'd go away once he left this Cielo en la Tierra place he didn't know. But he was thoroughly grateful for them in any case.

After a few moments of silence, save the tranquil sounds of the nearby waterfall, Kai took a glance up at the brilliant silvery moon before sighing in content and, albeit very slowly, leaving the paradise behind.

* * *

It was an extremely comforting and a happy feeling to find that the peace he'd felt only a short time before, stayed with him long after Kai had left the paradise. Smiling to himself, Kai took another long, deep breath before heading up the stairs to his mansion.

"Ah, Señor Hiwatari! There you are at last! We were all so worries about you, it's gotten so late!"

Kai removed his expensive shoes and instead changed into the comfortable and soft-soled ones his butler held out to him. He couldn't resist a small smile as the elderly man looked him over as if inspecting him to make sure he was alright. Of all the houses and places he owned around the world, and all the people who worked for him, the staff living under his roof in Spain were his favorite.

"Thank you." The blunette replied. "I'm fine. I'm sorry I made you worry."

The elderly man simply gave him a smile.

"It's alright, Señor. I am just happy to see you are safe and sound."

Kai nodded to him before turning and heading up the stairs to his right. He paused however and looked over his shoulder after having only gone up a few steps.

"Alphonso?"

The elderly butler stopped in his retreat and looked up at his master.

"Si, Señor?"

Kai paused for a moment, weighing his words carefully before continuing.

"Have you ever heard of Cielo en la Tierra?"

The man blinked at him for a few moments before turning fully around to look at him.

"Cielo en la Tierra... Heaven on Earth. Si, I suppose everyone has heard of it. Though, I assume to everyone it's different, depending on who you ask."

"So you've never heard of an oasis just outside of town? A waterfall with lush green plants and strange, beautiful flowers?"

Alphonso gave him an odd look.

"No, of course not. It is nothing but barren wasteland outside the city." The man smiled then. "Has someone been pulling your leg, Señor?"

Kai thought for a few moments before replying.

"Yea. Maybe." He said simply. He then turned to head back up the stairs. "Night."

"Goodnight, Señor Hiwatari."

When Kai reached his room, his mind was a swirl of thoughts and memories. Had he really imagined what he'd seen? Perhaps he'd been drugged or drank too much. Well, whatever had happened, it was over and done with now.

Pushing all thoughts from his mind, Kai proceeded to get undressed and ready for bed. It wasn't until he had pulled his shirt over his head that something fell from his pocket and landed on the floor with heavy thud. Blinking down at the item for a few moments, Kai bent down to pick the item up. When it was between his fingers he noticed that it was a smallish golden medallion not much bigger then a silver coin. Twisting the small object around, Kai was able to read the inscription, smiling when he did.

Abrazar la vida.

There was also a pair of wings behind a carnation, the national flower of Spain and also the objects that had mostly made up the wreath that had been placed around his neck what seemed like forever ago.

Thinking back, Kai figured he knew exactly how the object had gotten into his pocket, remembering when the Spanish Angel had her hands on his hips.

Fingering the golden piece affectionately, Kai eventually placed it on his dresser and finished getting changed before finally getting into bed.

* * *

The sun had barely come up when Kai's alarm clock went off. With a yawn and a stretch, he reached over to turn the loud machine off and sat up without hesitation, pushed back the blankets and got up out of bed.

After a quick shower, Kai left the bathroom connected to his room and proceeded to get dressed. He was ready to leave and reached to grab the watch on his dresser when something caught his eye. After starring at the smallish piece for a while he eventually reached out and picked it up.

"I thought this was all a dream." The blunette thought, gently fingering the medallion between his fingers. As he did all the memories, feelings and moments from the night before came flooding back to him like a tidal wave.

Crimson circles starred at gold for a while until finally the blunette pocketed the medallion, grabbed his watch and left the room.

"Ah, good morning Señor Hiwatari! Your things are all ready and packed to go!"

Kai gave his butler a nod when he descended the stairs and immediately headed for the front door.

"Morning." He said simply. "Thank you."

The elderly man watched him curiously and blinked in alarm when his master opened the door.

"Señor! But where are you going? Your plane leaves in only an hour? Am I to tell him to wait for you?"

Kai opened the door and didn't pause as he replied.

"No. I won't be long."

And with that he was gone.

* * *

Crimson orbs starred around in awe and confusion. He was sure he'd gone the right way, retraced his tracks exactly as he had the night before. But if that was true, then how could he possibly be standing in the middle of nowhere?

Reaching a hand into his pocket, Kai fingered the medallion not for the second time that morning. Perhaps he'd just gotten lost? Perhaps everything looked the same in the darkness?

Turning away from the barren nothingness, the blunette heaved back into town. Without really meaning to, he ended up back at the club he'd gone to the night before. Looking up at the sign above his head, he hesitated a moment before pushing open the door and going inside.

A familiar face looked up as Kai entered the club and she paused to smile at him, a cloth in her hand and said hand on her hip as she straightened up from wiping a table to look at him.

"Hola, Señor Hiwatari! I see you haven't left yet. I'm sorry but we're not open today."

Kai stuck his hands in his pocket and this time wrapped his fingers around the gold piece in his pocket as if to reassure himself that what he saw so clearly in his mind really had happened.

"I know." He said simply, starring at the waitress from the night before with a concentrated expression. "I just came to ask something... I was wondering if The Spanish Angel was here, or if you knew how to contact her if not?"

The young woman smiled a little playfully and leaned against the table she'd been wiping with crossed arms.

"And which Spanish Angel might that be?" She asked teasingly. "Has someone caught your eye Señor Hiwatari?"

Kai frowned slightly, already getting the feeling he knew the outcome of this conversation.

"I'm talking about the dancer who comes here every Wednesday and Saturday. She was here last night. You told me you admired her and praised her highly."

The waitress looked a little confused as she stared at him.

"But Señor... we don't have a dancer on those nights, or any night for that matter. And last night was a normal, although quite slow, night." The young woman's smile returned then. "Did you maybe have too much to drink, Señor Hiwatari?" She teased.

Kai frowned and clenched his fist around the piece in his pocket, feeling his frustration beginning to rise.

"Yea, maybe." He said for the second time in the last twenty-four hours. He then turned and left the club. "Sorry for bothering you. Excuse me."

Once outside the club, Kai pulled the medallion from his pocket and frowned down at it. So far, the way to the paradise he'd been to was lost to him and the one person who likely would have soothed his troubled mind and assured him he wasn't crazy didn't seem to know what he was talking about.

"Hey! Watch where you're goin'!"

Kai looked up in time to see a man, looking rather ill-tempered, walking towards him. Upon seeing his face, Kai blinked at him for a moment, realizing that he was in fact a man from the night before, the man who had been so hung up on The Angel and nearly wet himself with excitement when Kai carelessly gave him the winning wreath. Blinking again, the blunette reached out and took the man's arm as he passed him, causing him to stop and turn an angry look on Kai.

"Hey! Whatta ya want? Leggo a me!"

Kai released his arm but didn't turn away.

"I'm sorry." He said tonelessly. "I was just wondering if you remember anything about a dancer here last night. They called her The Spanish Angel."

At this the man smirked and Kai's heart gave a tiny little hopeful leap.

"Heh. There's lotsa spanish angels around here, guy. How am I supposed to know which beautiful girl you're lookin' for? Now get lost."

Disappointment bit him again as the man turned and walked away. With a heavy sigh, the blunette frowned deeply as he once more starred down at the piece in his hands. It was real, he knew it was. And where had he gotten it if not from the Spanish Angel? But if he had gotten it from her, why did no one else remember her? Why did everything else point to him having imagined the whole thing? Was it possible he had picked it up by mistake or otherwise didn't remember doing so? Was it possible someone else had slipped the item into his pocket without him knowing?

So many questions and no answers.

Kai took a long, deep breath and replaced the medallion in his pocket again. He turned, ready to walk back towards home, towards his waiting plane, when something familiar prickled his senses.

Red carnations.

Suddenly Kai felt a gentle touch to his hip and whirled around, desperate to catch a glimpse of the woman he'd been so determinedly trying to track down in vain. But when he'd face the other way, he saw nothing. Just the usual hustle and bustle of town. Ready to admit that he'd imagined both things again, Kai caught a glimpse of another familiar sight. This time he didn't start a chase as he had the night before, instead he merely starred after the cloaked figure as it headed down the street. He starred until it was almost totally consumed by the crowd but at the last moment the figure turned and looked back at him and he caught a glimpse of that stunning and beautiful smile that no dream could ever contain.

"Abrazar la vida... Kai."

It was barely a whisper, as if spoken by the wind itself. Next moment a large crowd passed before the figure and Kai took a step forward but when the crowd had passed, the figure was gone.

Starring at the place the woman had just been for some time, Kai eventually closed his eyes and smiled. No, he had definitely not imagined her. It was real. And he was grateful for their encounter and the gift she had given him - not the medallion, but the physical peace and restoration of emotions and feelings he hadn't felt in a very long time. She'd made him feel alive again.

"Thank you." The blunette whispered, knowing, somehow, that the words would reach her.

* * *

Spain.

A small smile graced Kai's lips as he starred out over the window of his private jet. As usual, it made his heart ache to leave the beautiful place but this time, a new ache accompanied it. This time he ached for a different place, the place where his jet was destined to set down - the place where his love was to meet him, likely with open arms and a brilliant smile that was given to everyone; completely unaware of just what it all really meant to Kai, and how badly he longed to feel the warm and tender touch of their embrace.

All of this because of one being. No, not a being; an Angel.

"We're about to take off now, Señor."

"Thank you." Kai said simply.

Alphonso the butler nodded and starred at his master for a moment.

"Had you any luck with your Heaven on Earth, Señor?"

Kai smiled at the question as words from a night that seemed like only a moment ago came back to him again.

_"Stop running away. You don't need to visit every continent of the world to escape."_

No, he didn't need to escape any more. In fact, he didn't need all the houses and homes he owned. He only needed one, and he knew exactly which one to keep, the rest he would sell.

Well, perhaps two couldn't hurt. After all, Spain really was a very beautiful place...

"Yes. Lots of luck. I think I know exactly where my Cielo en la Tierra is... and I'm finally on my way there."

The elderly butler smiled and gave his master a respectful bow.

"Very good Señor. That is good news. Please call me if you need anything."

"Thank you."

Kai's head turned and looked back out the window, his eyes no longer seeing the scenery outside as they instead saw another image that forced him to smile.

"She was right..." He whispered to himself. "It really would be beautiful to share that place with you... Maybe I'll have a companion when I come back next time."

With that thought in mind, Kai knew his trip was going to be a long one, that it was going to seem like forever. But he also knew that, thanks to The Spanish Angel, his destination was going to be well worth it.


End file.
